Pembuktian
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ketika seorang Tamaki ingin membuktikan perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Warning: Yamada x Tamaki, Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Pembuktian**

" **Semua karena dirinya aku seperti ini."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Yamada x Tamaki**

 **Warning : Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **, dan Kemungkinan karakter OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Yamada-kun to 7-nin no majo**_ **milik Miki Yoshikawa**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pukul 16.30, Ruang OSIS.**

Keadaan begitu sepi, hampir semua pengghuni telah meninggalkan ruangan sedari tadi. Kalau dilihat hanya tersisa dua orang manusia yang masih saja betah berlama-lama di dalam sana—Yamada dan Tamaki, tumben belum beranjak dari meja kerja masing-masing. Apakah masih banyak tugas yang belum terselesaikan? Sepertinya bukan, meja mereka bersih dari berkas-berkas yang menggunung. Lalu apa? Masa iya mereka berdua dengan sengaja berdiam diri di ruangan—ah mungkin benar itu alasannya. Melihat gelagat gugup yang dilakukan Tamaki, membuktikan pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Jadi—kau mau bicara apa denganku Tamaki?"

Yamada berdehem pelan, mencoba membuka percakapan. Seharusnya dia sekarang sudah pulang bersama kekasihnya, Shiraishi—akan tetapi pemuda bersurai hijau di dekatnya itu membuat rencana yang telah Yamada buat gagal. Tamaki bilang mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting—sampai-sampai Yamada yang memaksa ingin pulang ditarik-tarik dengan brutal oleh Tamaki. Bingung? Tentu saja, tak biasanya Tamaki bersikap seperti itu. Tamaki itu selalu tak ambil pusing dan cuek dengan sekitarnya—tapi kok sekarang malah _ngebet_ ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Yamada.

Aneh.

"Itu..begini..."

Dengan tubuh bergetar gugup Tamaki berjalan mendekati meja kerja Yamada, kontak mata tak sekalipun terjadi di antara mereka. Dan setelah berdiri berhadapan bukannya langsung berbicara, Tamaki malah terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Melihat itu membuat Yamada terlihat semakin penasaran, disentilnya kening Tamaki—lumayan kencang— yang sukses membuat Tamaki mengaduh dan menatap sangar ke arahnya.

Sedangkan Yamada? Dia hanya menatap dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Jadi apa? Aku mau pulang nih," ucap Yamada jengah. Mendengar hal itu Tamaki berkedip lucu, kemudian berdehem pelan—berusaha bersikap normal. Matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah Yamada, seakan mengintruksikan yamada untuk mendengarkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku minta darimu."

Sedikit tertarik, Yamada balas menatap—meski alis sempat terangkat sebentar, tak begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan yang baru saja dimulai.

"Apa? Rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah meminjam barangmu ataupun mengutang padamu—"

BRAAAK

Memotong ucapan Yamada, suara meja yang 'ditepuk' terdengar nyaring di telinga—Yamada berjengit kaget menatap Tamaki yang bertingkah seperti tengah melabraknya. Yamada sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan dia telah membuat suatu masalah dengan Tamaki tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin sebaiknya Yamada harus meminta maaf—

"Maaf kalau aku ada salah—"

"YA-YAMADA- _KUN_ TOLONG CIUM AKU!"

"—H-HAAH?"

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, otaknya tak bisa mencerna, Yamada sukses dibuat bingung oleh pemuda dihadapannya. Bukannya tadi marah—kok sekarang malah minta ciuman darinya? Yamada memang sering memberi laki-laki ciuman, tapi itukan karena dia ingin mengetes kekuatan penyihir yang berhasil dia _copy_ —dan itu pun hanya Yamada lakukan pada Miyamura saja, kalau dengan Tamaki rasanya jarang. Tapi sekarang ini Yamada tidak sedang menguji hal itu—lalu apa alasan Tamaki ingin berciuman dengannya?

"Cium aku..."

Kali ini suaranya lebih pelan, tangan yang terkepal di atas meja sedikit bergetar. Yamada sebenarnya berniat bertanya lebih jauh tetapi sepertinya dia malah akan semakin dibuat kebingungan. Mendesah lelah, Yamada meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada pipi Tamaki—menatap dalam kedua bola mata yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu, tapi...kali ini saja aku turuti permintaanmu—kau taukan mencium laki-laki itu rasanya aneh..."

Tamaki mengangguk pelan, kemudian menutup mata erat. Yamada yang melihat tampak gugup—bimbang antara harus mencium Tamaki atau tidak. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat, jadi rasanya agak berbeda dibandingkan saat akan mencium Miyamura. Menelan ludah paksa Yamada perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium singkat tepat dibibir Tamaki.

"Sudah puas?"

Yamada mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Tamaki yang tengah terdiam sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan. Kalau memang Tamaki merasa jijik, kenapa juga dia meminta Yamada menciumnya? Yamada menggeleng pelan.

"Ternyata benar...", Tamaki berujar pelan, menatap Yamada dengan pipi yang tengah bersemu merah. Gerakan tubuh sedikit panik, dan dengan tergesa mengambil jarak menjauhi Yamada. Tamaki tampak heboh sendiri, membuat Yamada menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Apanya yang benar—OIII!"

Bukannya menjawab, Tamaki malah berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat. Tak terlalu peduli dengan teriakan Yamada yang terus menyerukan namanya. Sebenarnya Tamaki tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, hanya saja karena kini dia telah menyadari semuanya—Tamaki tak sanggup berlama-lama berduan dengan Yamada.

Tamaki mendesah lelah.

Jarak sudah lumayan jauh dari ruangan tadi, langkahnya pun mulai ia perlambat. Wajah Tamaki sekarang sudah semerah tomat, jantungnya juga berdebar dengan cepat. Berhenti melangkah, Tamaki bersender pada tembok di dekatnya—kemudian merosot turun mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai yang tadi dia injak.

"Jadi benar ya...pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku dibuat aneh olehnya..."

Lagi-lagi desahan lelah lolos dari mulutnya.

Ingatan yang telah lalu kembali terulang di otaknya. Semua tingkah aneh yang belakangan ini Tamaki lakukan semua karena ulah Yamada. Alasan mengapa Tamaki selalu memperhatikan Yamada, alasan mengapa dia selalu berdebar tiap kali melihat senyuman Yamada, alasan mengapa dia merasa nyaman saat berada di sisi Yamada, dan alasan-alasan untuk kasus lainnya—semua karena ia menyukai Yamada.

Melipat kedua lututnya kemudian menyembunyikan wajah, Tamaki mulai menggerutu pelan—lengkap dengan semburat merah yang sepertinya tak berniat untuk hilang dari kedua pipinya.

" _Ukh—Kenapa juga aku bisa menyukai Yamada..."_

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini ^ ^)/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/


End file.
